


Take a Moment

by Gunschute



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Short, Sweet, knucklehead can be persistent, soft, try and appreciate the little things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: One of these days Deadlock is going to run themselves into the ground. Knucklehead intends to do his best to keep the stubborn mecha from doing so.





	Take a Moment

“You need to take a break.” Knucklehead’s voice earned him a faint hum from Deadlock, who’d been wandering the vast forest back and forth for days straight now. “… Deadlock–”

“I’m fine.” Their reply was curt, optics flicking away from the screen long enough to settle onto the green frame of their dear friend. They offered a reassuring smile, thankful the night provided enough darkness to not overwhelm their sensitive optics. “Really. I just. I can’t…”

Knucklehead frowned when the smaller mecha trailed off as if distracted. Watched them start to move again. Followed after them with a low puff of air. They were the most stubborn mecha Knucklehead had ever met. An entire pain in the aft.

“Dead,” This time Knucklehead’s voice was insistent as they came across a small clearing, green optics peering upwards instead of fixating themselves on the obviously tired mecha before them. A small smile playing at Knucklehead’s features at the sight of the stars and the mostly blocked out moon, “Wow. This planet sure is pretty.”

That got Deadlock to pause, looking back to follow their friend’s line of sight. Squinting at the stars before huffing, looking back to their datapad and frowning heavily, “Cybertron had stars too. _Every_ planet we’ve been to has had them.” 

“No no, you’re not looking.” Knucklehead’s helm gave a quirk, pointing up towards a cluster of stars, “They might all have stars, but none of them are the same.” Then he trailed off, looking back to the crimson mecha before him, “You can keep going if you’d like. I’m going to admire Earth for what it has to offer.”

Knucklehead then sat right where he stood, arms crossing behind his head as he laid back and stared up at the night sky. It was only about midnight, which meant there was plenty of time left for him to stargaze for hours on end. Though he probably wouldn’t stay if Deadlock wandered off.

It was a little over a minute before there was the sound of a heavy frame collapsing next to Knucklehead, and he had no need to look over to know it meant Deadlock had decided to join him after all.

“I suppose it is different…” They finally spoke up, voice soft. Tiredness lacing into their tone. Knucklehead offered a happy hum in agreement, reaching out to grab Deadlock’s servo to keep them from trying to check the datapad again. If even just for a few minutes.

Though when Deadlock promptly passed out and found their way snuggled up to him, he wasn’t about to complain. It was about fragging time the stubborn bastard got some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Knucklehead is the only good thing to come from Drift's Titan Magazine and there's nothing much for him. This is short-- really really short-- but I really want to write more for him eventually.


End file.
